The Protector
by Tim Lerenge
Summary: When the night falls, evil begins to lurk on the corners of the street. Danger at every corner, but I have no fear. I am the Protector. That changes when I'm assigned to a girl to dangerous to live. A girl who will change me forever...
1. Chapter 1: Nighttime

**The Protector**

**Chapter 1: Nighttime **

**AU: **My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The day I own it is when I become INVINCIBLE. Since, I am not invincible I don't own it…

**Summary:** When the night falls, evil begins to lurk on the corners of the street. Danger at every corner, but I have no fear. I am the Protector. That changes when I'm assigned to a girl to dangerous to live. A girl whose life is tied to mine and, will change my very life as I know it.

**Destiny Islands Port-1:30 a.m.**

The quiet night is cut short when the hum of an engine is heard. Twelve men of all sizes form a group outside the limousine where a plump man emerges from the back seat.

"Alright men, get me one of the packages open. Then bring it to me." This man is wearing a black suit and a white collared shirt with a clip-on tie. His face is well tanned and his hands are scarred and dry. The man's name is Henry Anderson. A crook Politician who deals illegal drugs and promotes child labor by day he is a helper of the people but by night his true colors are shown.

One of his henchmen brings him a package that Anderson brought. At least 50 packages on the van and 80 more still on the boats the men are surprised by the contents of the package. Teddy bears… filled with the brim are different colors and ribbons.

"What the f*$# is this?" says one of Anderson's men. When suddenly Anderson withdrawals a knife from his suit and hold it up with the handle pointing down. The man who questioned him gulps nervously not knowing what will happen next. Anderson proceeds to take the knife… and stab the teddy bear. He slides the knife down as if he was giving surgery. He throws down the knife and sticks his hand inside the stomach of the teddy bear. He pulls out a bag… a bag filled with cocaine.

"Now that you ingrates know… pack up the rest and Miguel come over here." Miguel the man who questioned the contents nods and walks over. He feels much better now that the knife his boss had is on the floor.

"Y-yea boss?" his voice stutters and he remembers the knife on the floor, hoping that his boss wasn't too cruel. When a clear gunshot is heard and the rest flinch back in surprise.

"You see that well, don't question me or you end up like Miguel here." He said pointing at the dead man on the floor. "You two pick him up and throw him in the water." Satisfied he stepped in his limo waiting for the report.

A man named Jack is about to discover the worst possible thing in his life. He is one of Anderson's men and he realizes one of the packages is at the farthest shipment and proceeds to pick it up. Walking away from the group to the container, the lights are getting dimmer and dimmer. He enters the container and in the darkness he sees nothing. The last package is sitting right in the middle. A little spooked and scared jack hurries into the container. He picks up the package and hurries out, when he trips. He gets up and turns around to see the inside of the empty container. Worst mistake to ever make because what Jack saw was two yellow eyes staring back at him when his vision grew dark.

"AGHHH!" The scream was loud and alerting. The other 10 men heard it loud and clear.

"What the…?" four men got their guns and walked slowly toward the container. The other six stood back paralyzed with fear.

"J-j-jack… you there…?" one of them walked ever so closely and then the lights turned off. A loud piercing scream echoed around the men. When the lights turned back on after 5 seconds, the man was gone frightening the crew more so. Even worse munching noises could be heard, at this the other six men got up their guns.

"What was that…?" asked one of the remaining nine. His answer came quickly when something walked out of the container. Purely black with yellow eyes it could walk on two legs and had two tentacles for arms. As well it was extremely fast has very powerful strength and its mouth had teeth all over.

The instant the monster walked out they fired their guns. It jumped up above them and ran across the containers were the men were located. The men immediately ran and looked for places to hide. Bad idea because they split up, making the monster easier to kill them. It stealthy jump down and choke the men then later eating the remains. Now only five remained fortunately they regrouped were Anderson's limo was.

"What the hell?" mumbled Anderson. He stepped out of the car and saw only five of his men outside.

"Where's the rest of you ingrates?" before the men could respond something grabbed one of them from behind. In the light it was a black tentacle and it dragged the man to behind a container.

Anderson jumped with fear and hopped to the back seat of his car taking out a shotgun. The monster then jumped from nowhere and appeared in front of Anderson and his remaining men. The sounds of shots fired were defying in the end though it was still standing. It smiled an evil grin and reared back its tentacle when a swish was heard. The monster's grin dropped and so did the monster. Clearly someone had attacked it but what was the question. Anderson belived it was a man who saved him but stepping out of the shadows was a boy, a fifteen year old boy to be exact. The reason Anderson knew it was boy was because of his voice.

"Ugh, I always get the disgusting ones." It was a pout and the voice seemed childish.

The boy had very spiky hair and was wearing a mask and a long black jacket. His hair seemed to go against the laws of nature and was brown. The mask was plain white with a black cross starting from the middle. His jacket was pure black and on the left side of the coat were a white heart and a black crown resting in the middle of the heart. **(AU: Very similar to an Organization 13 coat just an image on the right side.)** In his right hand was a surprise to Anderson. It was a keyblade. The keyblade was simple, a gold handle with the blade pure silver. At the end the blade had a crown shape.

The monster got up shaky and charged at the boy. The boy lunged and sliced it giving it a long scar from its right shoulder to the bottom left of its stomach. It twirled around and screamed in agony. It gave the boy a cold hard glance. However, the boy wasted no time pouncing on its weakened form and stabbing it in the chest. At this the monster disspated in black smoke and the keyblade vanished in a bright light. On the floor left behind it was crystal which the boy picked up and put it in his inner pocket. **(AU: Do you know those suit pockets that are on the inside? Yea well I put it the jacket.)**

"Thank you, you can leave now." Anderson said. He didn't want the boy to suspect anything.

"It's alright my job isn't done yet." The boy walked closer to him and his goons. When he zoomed and whacked the last of four men. Anderson quickly used his shotgun and shot were he thought where the boy was. But just before he could shoot the boy appeared in front of him and grabbed it throwing it on the ground.

"You won't need this anymore."

"What do you want for me?" Anderson's voice wasn't the tough mercenary but a cowardly man.

"Me, nothing… but the people you have hurt and killed deserve justice."

"W-what?"

"You are Henry Anderson right? According to your heart… you have murdered countless people and have used many as footstools to go up to politics." He said all of this while tilting his head.

"W-who are you to know that?"

"I'm a Protector but," at this he took off his mask and you can see a grin, "you can call me Sora."

**Author's Notes: **The next chapter you'll get to know what Protectors are and what they do okay? Review and tell me if you liked it? Good? TELL ME! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**The Protector**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Author's Notes: **Hello internet! I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter. Seeing how only one person reviewed… review please its killing me! Thank you!

"Speeches" will be in regular letters and quotation symbols

"_Thoughts"_ will be in italics and quotation symbols

"**Actions"** will be in bold letters and quotation symbols

Now happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Now enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

**Destiny Islands Police Station 2:20 am**

The sky was black and lighting was flashing through the sky, a perfect time to be leaving a coward like Anderson on the footsteps of the DIPD. I grinned and dropped the now unconscious body of him along with a camera that I had left there to catch anyone doing anything suspicious. Along with the address that will lead them to the docks and take DNA evidence. I walked toward the door and rang the bell three times and then jumped away when I heard footsteps. The second I was on the roof and using my speed I left the roof of the building in seconds.

I was in a park making sure no one was there and then I looked up and said a much overused line,

"Beam me up, Scotty." Then something surrounded me and if you were standing there you would see me turn into a beam and fly into the skies.

I was now in an open chamber with the clouds below me and strange symbols on the ground. The control panel to teleport people was outside the chamber and in front of me was my twin brother with a weird expression on his face.

"What's with your face?"

"Really, you had to make a Star Trek reference."

I shrugged, "I like the movie."

"Never mind…"

My twin brother may have looks but he has got a cold personality. Well not that cold… just that you have to peel a lot of layers to get him to smile. Even though we were born on the same day he has different color and hairstyle then mine. While my hair is brown and wild, his hair is dirty blonde and a little more controlled. My brother's name is an anagram of mine with an **x** attached to it, Roxas Hikaru.

"Hey Roxas don't we have an appointment tomorrow with the council?" he nodded and gave me a little anxiety. Why you ask? I'll tell you why, but first let me explain The Protectors' history.

Long time ago there was a tribe dedicated to save mankind from evil and protecting it from harm. As well to handle supernatural things like monsters and destroy their essence. Hence the name we got. This tribe was special because the people had superhuman speed, strength, hearing, and agility. This tribe gained more enemies and they were worried that their lives could be at stake so they left to the sky above. Eons later, there was a betrayal and after throwing off the traitors they formed a council of 20 members to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again. Unfortunately, because of our… family history were not greatly welcomed in the council. Mainly from our father side of the family… any way the council basically hates us and is probably waiting to throw us off.

Speaking of the city in the sky we had finally reached the outer gates to the haven for people like us, Radiant Gardens the city in the sky.

**Welcome to Radiant Gardens**

Once inside I breathed in the air and smelled the roses. I felt so relaxed, so tranquil.

"Hey Sora I just remembered tomorrow is the first day of school."Now I didn't feel so relaxed. If you think we're talking about a special school for protectors then nope it's just an ordinary school. I gave him a cold, hard gaze.

"I knew that but I don't want to remember that tomorrow is our first day of eleventh grade ugh… I can feel the backpack and homework on my back already." I pouted. My brother just laughed at me.

"God, you're lazy. C'mon give me the crystal so I can turn it to munny." I threw him the crystal that I collected from the monster.

"Say hi to Olette for me will you?" Olette gives us missions and we give her crystals that we collect which she puts in a machine and converts it into currency. We also try to take the bad guys like gangsters and take them to jail. These are mainly the two more important jobs of a Protector. Even more surprising is that she is really nice to us. A lot of people hate us but she is really nice to use. Well not everyone hates us they just suspect us because of what the council says about us.

"Hey Roxas, I'm going home and go to bed alright?" he nodded. I went to a teleport panel and went to my home, In Twilight Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's Home 6:55 am<strong>

My eyes drooped as I saw my brother standing over me with a look that said wake-up-already. I greeted him with a sleepy grin and his expressionless face turned into a scowl. Then he picked up my backpack and tossed it into my bed,

"Get up its time to go to school."

My eyes wandered until I saw my alarm clock, "What do you mean? It's only about to be 7!"

"There's no milk or anything edible to eat so, we have to eat in the school cafeteria." He smirked and walked out of my room. In my head I was saying, _"Know-it-all…"_

"_Hey I heard that!"_ my brother responded. I completely forgot about the mind reading trick we could do. Basically since me and my brother were born the same day we can talk to each other through our minds or read each other's thoughts. It happens if you're parents have powers, related to each other, and are born on the same day.

I finished changing and was wearing my school's uniform clothes (It was a boring white collared shirt with a tie and navy blue shorts. My brother had the same thing except he was wearing pants instead of shorts.), along with my favorite necklace that I always wear, even when I'm fighting monsters. My brother was waiting outside listening to his iPod when he finally noticed me.

"Hey here are your glasses." The glasses. Even though he and I have perfect 20/20 vision we were glasses to hide our identity in case if our masks fall or anything else happens. As well, we have to act weak and slow during P.E. so no one can suspect our strength or speed. I sighed and put on the glasses and we walked to school. Twilight Town High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town High School 10:20 am<strong>

My backpack was heavy with books and new materials and my back was just screaming out for pain. Thankfully it was nutrition because I couldn't handle it anymore. Worse was I was still hungry because apparently the school doesn't give early breakfast anymore… what a pain.

"Hey Sora come over here!" Far away I noticed Roxas, Hayner, and Pence calling me over from the cafeteria and I ran hoping they had food for me.

"Hey guys you got food for me?" I said giving them some puppy eyes.

"Yup here you go!" said Pence with a cheerful face. Pence were the chubby one of us, Hayner were the gamer, Roxas the Know-it-all, and I were the goofy and happy of all of us.

I woofed down the food and ate all of it in seconds before I ended I took a breath that I was holding.

"Whoa, slow down there Sora! We still have time." Hayner said.

"He's fine he is like this at home too." Roxas responded. I shot him a glare which he quickly shut down with his smirk. Then a crowd began to form and we saw the Popular Group. They were the most popular people in the school. In fact in this school most came from the same middle school so they were like this since middle school. I know a little bit conceited but, hey what you gonna do? They were:

Riku Shimomura

Tidus Daggett

Selphie Parnell

Wakka Kendrick

Yuffie Lavender

Namine Nomura and her sister Kairi Nomura

Kairi Nomura is the Queen of the school and what's funny is that she is only junior. They walked down the crowd and reached the corner where the cafeteria is a little bit higher than the rest and they sat on a table and they just chatted and talked. Riku, Tidus, and Wakka are in the blitzball team and Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie are in the cheerleading team, while Namine is in the art club. As well they are all part of the leadership group. Strange thing is that I and Roxas always have at least one of them in our classes

"Anyway let's check our schedules to see if we are in any of our others classes." I nodded to Pence and I took out my schedule.

Homeroom: Squall Leonhart

1st Period: Dilan Cooper Math Room 209

2nd Period: Even Newton Science Room 214

Nutrition

3rd Period: Terra Fabian Physical Ed. Gym

4th Period: Aqua Landon Arts Room 124

Lunch

5th Period: Eraqus Gaines History Room 218

6th Period: Ventus Mallard English Room 227

"Looks like you have gym with me, Sora." Said Pence, while he was looking over my shoulder and at my schedule.

"I'm with you too."

"Same here."

"The bell is about to ring, so how about we go now?" I said to all of them. They nodded and we left toward the gym. I hoped nothing bad would happen but boy was I wrong. Because what me and Roxas didn't know was that something dark lurked the hallways... something dangerous...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I really didn't like this chapter but if you guys do please tell me. In the next chapter I'll hopefully put something about Sora's family and we'll learn what the council what from them. This is where the excitement begins! And do you guys what me to put more than one perspective…? Tell me in the reviews. Okay… now… REVIEW! Have a very nice day! :)

**PS:** if you're asking which last names I used, I just went to a last names dictionary. As for Sora, Kairi, and Riku's last names… you should know. Now have a nice day! And PLEEEASEE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Class Heroes

**The Protector**

**Chapter 3: Gym Class Heroes**

**Author's Notes: **Man I got some reviews. Thank you very much for supporting me. You have no much idea how grateful I am. Now before we start, no Gym Class Heroes will not be performing just that the name fits the chapter title. If you're wondering why the chapter is called Gym Class Heroes, well… their heroes and there in gym class. Get it? Dies of laughter over really bad pun anyway let's start the show. (Warning: some OOC-ness from characters and maybe some cussing. Don't worry it will be censored, just warning you.)

"Speeches" will be in regular letters and quotation symbols

"_Thoughts"_ will be in italics and quotation symbols

"**Actions"** will be in bold letters and quotation symbols

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to? Alright you guys already know I don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah… On with the show!

**Roxas POV**

Let me tell you how dumb is P.E. First, I'm pretty sure me and Sora could easily pass this class and make the rest look like utter nerds but we have to instead almost fail this class. Second, because we have to act weak the idiot jocks bully us which also doesn't make sense because I could kick their butts. Third and finally, this class make me so utterly annoyed because well… it just does. Kind of cryptic but you'll understand later. Inside the gym, the class was beginning to sit on the bleachers and while we were going to find a place to sit, I felt strange but I dismissed it. While we were waiting the class was beginning to get rowdy when a voice echoed through the gym.

"Hey quiet!"

The voice belonged to handsome Terra Fabian. He was muscular and had brown hair. He was wearing a muscle shirt so his beefy arms were showing and I swear that some girls swooned when he walked in. He was quite young to be a teacher. Too young, I wonder what the school had to do to hire him…

"Alright I'm going to be your PE teacher for this year so I hope we can get on the right foot here." He began to talk about what we were going to do this semester but I ignored him. My mind was completely off but my daydreaming was cut short when I heard a timid voice coming from the back.

"Um Mr. Fabian… I need to… talk to you after… class." It was Namine. Very surprising since she wasn't very talkative, I didn't think of her as a type to interrupt someone. Why does she have to talk to him anyway?

"_Leave it Roxas; it's none of your concern."_ I gave Sora a glare.

"_I'm not doing anything and get out of my head!"_

"_I'm just saying…" _I then saw her disappear as her sister and friends hid her from my quick telepathic discussion and sighting, Mr. Fabian coughed and continued saying,

"Alright… oh and class call me Terra I don't like being called Mr. Fabian. It makes me sound old." After everyone got a laugh he gave us a free day so he left while the class started to talk on the bleachers or play basketball. Then I felt something… it was evil and darkness seemed to surround it. When I saw my brother with the same shocked face it confirmed my suspicions. Heartless.

* * *

><p>These beings of darkness were quite dangerous and relied on instinct. They were beings who lost their hearts to darkness and sometimes could be fabricated with machines. They are attracted to the wielders of the keyblade so they have become a nuisance to us. In fact they seem to only attack us during PE. Which is my third reason for hating this class but this heartless or group of heartless was different. It or they were strong and powerful. We had to do something me and Sora…<p>

"Hey guys I have to go to the restroom." Nice move Sora. You read my mind.

"_I kind of did."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"I'm going with you. My bladder is full" We got up and walked out of the gym. Then as soon as the door closed behind us we started to sprint.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know it is coming from the center so it must be in-"

"THE CAFETERIA!"

We ran straight into that direction and once we arrived they were there. There was Neoshadows wandering around lifting trash bins creating a mess. They looked like a dark figure. They have two tentacles and could walk with two feet. You could also see some veins. Then they noticed us and soon we were surrounded. Sora and I were soon back-to-back.

"Hey transform now!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my brother wearing his Protector outfit already. I nodded and clapped my hands together, with my feet spread out evenly. I could feel the magic rushing through my bones to my feet and hands. I saw the magic form a ring form my feet and moving upwards. My clothes began to change and I could already feel the warmth the jacket gave. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was wearing the jacket and instead of glasses resting on my nose it was the mask that hid my face. It was the opposite of Sora's mask while his was white mine was black and while his cross was black mine was white. The mask itself was magical since using it I could scan enemies health. When I gazed around I saw more than 100 Neoshadows twitching. I mentally sighed,

"_This is going to be fun…"_

"_Ready Roxas?"_

"_Sure…"_

In my hands my favorite keyblades were summoned, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Behind me, my brother had summoned his favorite, Kingdom Key. We nodded to each other and charged straight into our enemies.

My hands were blurs with white and black competing to get rid of the heartless. I would slash one and another would proceed to take its place. I then threw Oathkeeper in the air; I would slash a Neoshadow, grab Oblivion and slash another next to me. I then saw a Neoshadow jump from nowhere and was targeting my brother. I threw Oathkeeper just before it reached Sora, which he caught with his free arm. He took it and lunged with both keyblades through at least 15 heartless. I scolded at his strategy before I could say anything he jumped up and threw my keyblade in midair. Somehow it made an arc like a boomerang and I caught it with no trouble, I decided to fight first and then talk later. Soon there was no more Neoshadows. All there was; two shady hooded characters and one really messed up cafeteria. If someone were to see us… well never mind that thought I looked at my brother with a stern face.

"What the hell were you thinking?

"What are you talking about?" he said with an innocent face.

"You were running through heartless! You might have tripped or-"

"It's alright I'm fine nothing happened. You really need to loosen up." Before I could make a remark a loud growl, a piercing scream, and a howl of pain echoed through the school.

"What was that?" my brother's voice sounded panicky.

Then my senses realized something. The fight we had in the cafeteria was fake; a distraction. Why? Because this presence is stronger and felt different, somehow like the one I had while the beginning of gym, the one that made confused for a second but I ignored. I didn't realize that because the Neoshadows' aura was blocking this stronger one. The question was: Where is it? Then it dawned on me. This aura was… in the Gym, exactly where we were just moments ago. My brother must have guessed as well because without a word he ran toward the Gym's direction. I followed with speed and soon we were there. We opened the doors and saw something horrible.

It was a… Twilight Thorn. Strange since this wasn't a heartless… it was a Nobody. Nobodies were beings who had lost their hearts but managed to survive if they had a strong body and/or will. Some who were stronger had humanoid forms. Another trait they have is that they have no emotions; all they could do was fake emotions the nobodies. However nobodies usually avoid contact with heartless so it was strange that it would even be here. Though my thoughts were obstructed in what it was holding in its hands. Well more like people… because it was holding Namine and Kairi Nomura. I frowned; my mind was racing to why it would be holding them. But Sora interrupted my thoughts yet again,

"_Look."_

I then saw what he was looking at. Most of the class was huddled together and on the floor were a couple of guys including Riku who looked most beat up of them up. If he could get bruises then well the class was screwed. Then Sora and I were super powerful so... but before i could finish my thoughts Sora again inturuppted me then Sora and I nodded in agreement and we jumped so high up that we reached its shoulders. It was pretty big since his head could almost touch the ceiling. It looked surprised and it looked even more surprised when I slashed it in its face. It stretched its arm to flick me with but Sora made him pause when he slashed behind his head. That was the perfect opportunity. I jumped on his arm and I slide down where he was holding Namine.

* * *

><p>"Hey how are you doing?"<p>

She let out a scream as soon as she saw me, "Who are you?" Her blonde hair was all messed up and her uniform was probably looking the same.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Then she let out another scream.

"What!" I yelled at her.

"This thing is compressing me!" I noticed its hand clenching tighter around her so I did what most people would do. I stabbed it. I hoped that it would let go but instead it clenched tighter and seemed more pissed. She screamed louder and then I saw my brother with Kairi. Hopefully he had a plan,

"_Anything?"_

"_Er… nope."_

"_Damn!"_

Then the thing saw its chance to make us weak. It had begun to spin and I mean spinning like a tornado. His arms were outstretched and his feet were in pose like a ballerina's. All I could see was Namine's face and my hands as they were griping my keyblade. I could feel the wind pushing against me. And I'm pretty sure Sora threw up sometime during this. Then it stopped; it was dizzy and exhausted. The fingers slowly uncurled and Namine began to fall.

Her bloodcurdling scream made me move since I was dizzy from the spinning. I put my hands behind me and took a nosedive. I caught her in mid-air wrapping my arms around her petite waist. Her body began to tense as I had my arms around her, probably something foreign for her. The wind was completely in my face and when we were about 10 feet from reaching the ground she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. However I was not going to die today. I summoned Oathkeeper and used Aero,

"AERO!" the effect was immediate. The wind wrapped us and made us descend slowly.

When we reached the ground I looked at Sora and saw him doing the same with Kairi. When they reached the ground I realized I still had my hands on Namine. Glad that the mask was covering my blush I withdrew my hands. Unfortunately not the same could be said for her. She blushed a scarlet color that would put her sister's hair to shame. Before I could react Sora yelled out,

"Hey! This is not the time to be flirting!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah then wha-" that was the last thing he said because the Twilight Thorn grabbed him and basically punched the wall to make a gaping hole through the gym. It zipped out which I followed leaving the class confused and bewildered.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached it we were about outside the town. It finally turned to face me when,<p>

"Augh! Could you go any slower?"

"Shut up Sora!"

Before he could whine I summoned my keyblades and slashed its legs. It bent down on one knee which I took as a chance to hit him. Before I even jumped up it hit me squarely in the chest which I flopped on the floor. Then Sora summoned his keyblade because its grip was weakening. He was able to fall through its hand and slash it but the thing dodged it. We looked at each other nodding silently agreeing on what to do.

"_Ready?"_

"_Never better."_

I let go of Oblivion and put all of my energy and magic to Oathkeeper. We slashed at the same time and the Twilight Thorn dissipated into thin air.

"Man! I am exhausted let's go back before anyone gets suspicious."

We used the rest of whatever energy that we had left and went back to school. Unknowingly, today was the day that would change me and Sora.

**AU:** Sorry for not updating but I had so many things going on that I barely had any time to write. which is why this chapter is a little bit rushed sorry and sorry if the fight scenes sucked, it's just that I never knew how to write really good fight scenes. I will continue to improve though so if something is wrong in this chapter or if you want to give me advice I will gladly accept please tell me. Thank you for supporting me. Have a nice Day! And Review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Judge and the Jury

**The Protector**

**Chapter: Judge and Jury**

**Author's Notes: I'm BACK! I have a reason for not updating…okay I don't have one but I had a writer's block I couldn't think of anything. That and I felt weird that I would be typing about school when I wasn't in school. However I will be typing new chapters soon so please be patient.**

"Speeches" will be in regular letters and regular quotation symbols

"_Thoughts"_ will be in italics and italic quotation symbols

"**Actions"** will be in bold letters and bold quotation symbols

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH or the secret manga character in this chapter. Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV<strong>

We arrived near the gym and we changed back to our uniforms. We were walking toward the gym when we saw Pence and Hayner coming toward us.

"Guys you missed it!" Pence looked like he was having a panic attack and Hayner was just plain red in the face.

"Missed what?"

"Some giant beast attacked the gym and then two guys in black cloaks came and kicked its ass!"

"Really?!" Sora had such a surprised face when he said that I almost believed him.

"Yeah it really happened!" Pence said to back up Hayner, but then he said something that made me inwardly groan, "Then the Principal came and announced that because of the damage and the injuries to the students that school will be canceled for today and tomorrow!"

Now it's not that I like school, it's just that me and Sora have to face the council earlier than usual. They know exactly when we exit the school building and expect us to be there in 15 min. So what matter the date if we get out a bit earlier or a bit later they expect us to be there in time

When we were exiting the school me and Sora had a small mind-to-mind discussion.

"_You know this means the council's meeting is moved up."_

"_I know Sora… I know…"_

"_We have 15 minutes before we get there." _He gave me a look that just said what-are-we-going-to-do-about-this-?

"_Well we better make the most of it."_ We ran toward our friends hoping that we could at least change this day.

**15 minutes later**

**Radiant Gardens**

Me and Sora were now in front of the council hall. Sora said to me,

"You ready for this?"

"Let's hope." I gave him a gaze then we walked into the hall. The hall itself was huge. Where you entered was the place where the council gazed downwards toward you. There were 10 chairs for the members sitting there. Which was strange because I remembered there being 20…

"So you two have finally arrived…" the voice came from the head of the council and who was directly in front of me… Ansem the Wise. He is the one who makes the biggest decisions and leads the Council into peace. He is the reason why most of the meetings don't turn into war. His main power is unknown.

"Well it if isn't the twerps." On his left was his son Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. His name was a title for being able to control darkness and not let it corrupt him. He is an expert in stealth and fear, as well as arrogance and self-confidence. He is well known for making rash decisions. His main power is Darkness.

"Your one too, you know." The reply came from his left. It was his younger brother Xehanort. He as well carried an aura of arrogance; fortunately he is better at controlling it. He was never known for his fighter skills, much more for his knowledge in the scientific community. His main power is unknown as well.

"He's right…" this came from Ansem the Wise's right, his brother DiZ. He is the main reason that Radiant Gardens is still floating in the air and not crashing down to the ground. He can do anything with a computer and internet access. I mean anything. His main power is Electromagnetic.

"How true uncle…" it was from DiZ's left. It was Xemnas. The one man I loathe with certainly. He has treated me like a piece of trash since the day of my birth. He is the oldest sibling of Xehanort and Ansem. He is also in charge of Special Ops, so his title is the Superior. Those who enter the special ops consider it a privilege to be working with him… I would consider it as hell. His main power is Nothingness.

The family soon was arguing between themselves. Not wanting to interrupt I looked around the room to see who else was here. Starting from Xemnas's left and ending at Ansem's right it was.

Vincent Valentine. World-renowned bounty hunter, however there is only one person who has escaped him… anyway he is a very cold and reserved man. His main power is Fire.

Luxord, world-renowned gambler. I have no idea how he got in the council but I don't make the decisions. He likes to taunt others and is a major playboy. His main power is Time.

Marluxia… I really have no words for this man. His hair is bright pink so he could be gay for all I know. Anyway his main power is Flower.

Sephiroth… he just creeps me out. Nothing else to say about him… his main power is Light.

Then there's Xigbar, the second-in-command of the Special Ops. He annoys me and calls me weird nicknames… his main power is Space.

In the end the family stopped arguing and finally paid attention to us. And let me tell you, having 10 pair of eyes in every single direction makes you fell unprotected…

"So… Roxas, Sora… Do you both know why you are here?" asked Ansem the Wise.

"No not really, sir." We both answered.

"You are here regarding the accident in Agrabah." We both cringed at that. That last time we were in Agrabah we almost destroyed the city…

"And as well if you should keep your powers."

"WHAT?!" In reality me and Sora had figured out that they might take our powers away. However I never took it in all seriousness.

"You two have not yet yielded the Keyblade in all seriousness. You two were careless and if I wasn't there you might have wiped out the entire city." Said Xemnas.

"We know… But give us a second chance! We'll try harder!" Sora answered him.

"I think we should just take away his powers for a few days to give them a punishment." Said Marluxia. I knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to try and use the keyblade for himself, but what Xemnas said next made me forget all about him.

"No. What good will it do? They will end like their mother, the w^ #%. Like they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" I could feel my anger boiling at what he just called my mother so I summoned my keyblade and threw it at Xemnas.

**Sora's POV**

My brother was quicker then lighting. His blade had in one second impaled in the wall next to Xemnas's seat. Roxas's emotions were bursting through our mind link and I could barely stand with all the anger coming from him.

"Don't you dare talk about her in that way! You have no right to speak of her like that!" the council looked shocked that Roxas would even throw or speak to him like that. However Xemnas looked bored and lazily he grabbed Roxas's blade from the wall. Doing that however instantly made it teleport to my brother's hand. Xemnas looked at him and sighed,

"It's sad. Such a powerful weapon in such careless hands… In this generation and the last one."

"Shut up!" he raised his keyblade to a stance but before he could jump on the platform I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't Roxas he's not worth it." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and nodded releasing the keyblade.

"Well at least you have some control." I looked at Xemnas and gave him a cold glance

"I may not be impulsive like my brother but the next time you refer my mother like that I won't hesitate."

"Well that was interesting…" I could hear the calculating voice of Sephiroth behind me, "maybe they do need a punishment… for attacking you Xemnas."

"I am not weak Sephiroth… I won't use that as an excuse to punish them." He just wanted to ignore the small faults and punish us for the big ones. However the rest of the council was still uneasy.

Then I saw Xehanort whisper to Ansem his brother, "I fear their like that because of their father. They do have his blood in them." He nodded in agreement. I could barely hear that from where I was but I knew what they were talking about. My brother doesn't like talking about it but… my mom betrayed us for him.

When the tribe that we descended from swore to protect the innocent there was another tribe that swore to eliminate humanity. Nowadays they call themselves the Unversed. They use the power of the heartless and the nobodies to attack humans. Usually the heartless and nobodies do it themselves but the Unversed use their power so much they have actually become half heartless or half nobody. Somehow the one who was elected to be the next heir gained the power of the keyblade, my father, and while that happened my mother gained the ability to use the keyblade. He met my mom on a mission collecting hearts and fell in love with her. The council and the citizens say that he manipulated her to fall in love with him. Though that might be fake, made by the council themselves, all I know is she left us behind here and he had to survive alone. So even though we were not raised by our parents we get hateful looks…

"How about we let these poor souls leave and we discuss in private?" Luxord said… probably wanting to get back to his poker game.

"Fine"

"Agreed"

"You may leave." And with that Ansem the Wise rose from his chair as well did the rest of the council.

"Where are the rest?" he looked at my brother confused.

"Where is the rest of the council?" at this the members looked at Ansem.

"They were… murdered." And so he left as if he had not a single care of the world with council behind him.

"Murdered?" I looked at my brother he looked frightened, "did they kill them?"

"No of course not." But in reality I had no idea what to do. Deep inside me I was scared… just like that horrible day…

* * *

><p><strong>More Author's Notes: I wanted to give their background so yeah, now you know what happened to their parents. And about the powers of the council I chose what fit them(Example: Vincent's cloak is red and his personality gives him fire). Those with no main power do have one but that will come out later. Next chapter should be around the same amount so don't expect a super long one. Please review and rate! Along with any questions you have you can either put it in the review or message me. Thank you. Have a great day! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Judgment

**The Protector**

**Chapter 5: Judgment**

**Author's Notes: Another one! Enjoy! And those with good eyes must've realized that I forgot about the secret character. Oh well! Maybe in this chapter he'll come out.**

"Speeches" will be in regular letters and regular quotation symbols

"_Thoughts"_ will be in italics and italic quotation symbols

"**Actions"** will be in bold letters and bold quotation symbols

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Not even the keyblade… how sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV<strong>

I was watching my beautiful city below me and looking at the sunset that was not that far away. It took my breath away of how the sunset made such beautiful colors.

"Hey you move any closer and you're gonna fall." I whirled my head back and saw my best friend, Axel grinning like a maniac with the wildest red hair I've ever seen. He has been my best friend since we got here, and he has taken care of me and Sora. The way he takes care of us is like an older brother. He has the reddest hair I've seen besides Kairi and has emerald eyes.

"Whatever." I turned around facing the sun with feet dangling off the bell tower

"Here, mister gloomy," in his hand was my favorite ice cream… sea salt, "this should cheer you up."

"Thanks, Axel" I answered with a grin.

"How was the council? Where they rough on you and Sora?"

I munched my ice cream then I looked at him, "I almost impaled Xemnas with my keyblade so in other words it was an average day."

"What!?" he gave me a shocked look, "You're serious?"

I merely nodded while I was eating my ice cream.

"Ha ha ha!" he burst into laughter. His face was turning red like his hair. "How did they react?"

"Everyone looked shocked, except Xemnas."

"Oh, god my stomach hurts from laughing too hard."

"If that's the case you should give me your ice cream." He looked at the empty stick in my hand

"No! It's not my fault that you ate all of your ice cream."

"C'mon bro."

"No is no!"

"God must you two argue so much…" I and Axel whipped our heads toward the voice, and we saw our other friend, Xion who is always late. Her hair is black as night but she is the most cheerful person I've met. If she has never met you she is generally shy, but once you know her she is the most talkative person.

"Hey you found them yet?"

"Yup over here Sora!" she motioned for my bro to come over and in his hand he had sea-salt ice cream.

"I knew you would probably finish it before we found you guys so I got you another one."

"Thanks, bro!" I jumped up and snatched it from his hand.

"Geez you're gonna kill him with all the sugar in his body."

"Oh shut up Axel! You're just jealous that I got a second ice cream!"

"Am not!"

So while we were fighting I could hear the voices of Xion and Sora giggling on our behavior. I never felt any happier with these people by my side and I felt like I was unstoppable and that I could take whatever the world threw at me. I was dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

While we finally calmed them down we sat down on the edge of the tower and enjoyed the sunset together. My ice cream that I bought was almost done so was of everyone else when something funny happened. The last bit of my bro's ice cream was almost done when it fell off and hit some poor pedestrian on the ground below.

"HA HA HA!"

"I'm sorry!" I grabbed my brother while Xion tried to grab Axel before he fell off the tower from laughing so hard.

"Bro! Next time eat your ice cream quicker!"

"Heh heh sorry…" Roxas looked sheepish.

"You fool…" Roxas changed his facial features in a second. He was growling I turned around and saw the object of his anger. Xemnas

"Xemnas…"

"Oh hey Xemmy!" we all looked at Axel in confusion and Xemnas looked at him with disgust. His face looked like he had eaten something bitter.

"Xemmy? What are you talking about?"

"Oh fine whatever."

Xemnas regained his control and looks at both me and Roxas, "The Council requests that you come back to the meeting hall."

"And if they don't go." I looked at Axel surprised how calm he was talking to Xemnas.

"I'll drag them with me."

"Well it looks like I can't help you. See you later guys!" and before I know it me and Roxas are grabbed from the back and thrown into a portal.

"Hey watch what you're doing Xemmy! You could really have hurt us!" I looked up and saw the eyes of the council once again upon me. My brother looked up defiantly, unafraid yet I could feel his heart racing from where I was standing.

"The council will now pass judgment." Ansem the Wise's face seemed so stoic and silent. He looked at me with cold stony eyes.

"We, the Council, have decided to not give you a harsh punishment for the actions that you two have caused. We have decided to give you two a second chance. However this second chance we are giving you will not be easy. Do you two accept the mission anyway?"

"Yes!" I was amazed that they would even try to give us a second chance. But I had no idea what he meant by this won't easy.

"Very well then, Xehanort give them their details."

Xehanort looked at us and began, "Have you two ever heard of the princesses of light?"

"What?"

"I assumed not. The princesses of light were young maidens who had a pure heart. Their hearts had such great power within them or outside them… either way the tribe of darkness feared them for the bright light. However they have created a device, a very powerful device able to contain the hearts of these maidens and able to use their power for reasons that we do not yet know."

"So what do you want us to do? Destroy it? That sounds simple and easy enough."

"That is not it. How would you even get into their fortress much less destroy the machine?"

"Oh right…" Roxas rubbed the back of his head sheepish.

"Anyway that is not what the Council has in mind. We suspect two girls who may be princesses of light and we need you two to protect them."

"That sounds simple." I covered my mouth quickly. I didn't want to lose our second chance.

"You'll be death bound." My head reacted to the word "death" and I looked at the bored Xemnas sitting on his chair. Xehanort mad that the spotlight was taken from him sat down in his chair pouting.

"Death bound?"

"Yes. Long time ago the Protectors performed a ritual to insure that they were faithful to the people they protected. They would bound their life-force to the people they protected. They would be able to feel the pain, have mental conversations, and emotions with the people they were bound to. Such like the mental powers you share between you both." He pointed at both of us.

"They why is it called death bound?"

"It is a much deeper connection. You would feel the exact amount of pain and if the person you were bound to died so would that protector. As well the person who was bound to…"

"You talk too much."

"What did you say?" Xemnas looked shocked at how my brother talked back to him.

"I said you talk too much. You monologue too much. We accepted and that's it. We're not going to take back our word."

He actually looked taken back but he quickly regained his pride, "Very well then prepare for the bind." He smirked at us when he said this. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Ansem the Wise rose from his chair and the other members of the council sat down. Then he jumped down to where we were standing. "Extend your right arm."

We obeyed and then I felt a burn on my arm like a hot iron pressed on my skin. Then tendrils from his hands appeared surrounding my arm and my bro's. My arm felt like it was about to be detach or being burned. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying from the pain. Then it was gone so suddenly. Before I knew it I was on my knees from the pain.

"Now you are bound. Your life is no longer in your hands."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes; Well it looks like my anime character still has yet to arrive. Oh well… that's life. Sorry for the huge monologue I really don't want to write another one. . I feel really bad for the people who are following this story when I rarely update. Hopefully I will update quicker… (That probably won't happen. Don't raise your hopes up too high) Anyway rate and review. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Seals and Phlox Flowers

**The Protector**

**Chapter 6**

**Seals and Phlox flowers **

**Author's Notes: Hello! I really have no idea what day this might be coming up… But who cares! Enjoy the story. (Alex you're a really bad judge) Ignore this message my reviewers it's for my friend. **

"Speeches" will be in regular letters and regular quotation symbols

"_Thoughts"_ will be in italics and italic quotation symbols

"**Actions"** will be in bold letters and bold quotation symbols

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. Just my ideas… let's move on before it gets depressing…

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

I was running. My breath was going at hundred miles and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I looked down and my shoes were ripped and covered with dirt. My hands had dried blood on them. And my clothes were torn, dirty, frayed, and possible burnt. My head hurt as if I had gotten hit by a hammer. My vision was blurred and I could faintly see someone in the distance. Suddenly my body ran even faster as if I knew who it was.

"RUN… HE'S COMING!" my ears were clogged with dirt and I could barely hear my own words. In the distance, whoever it was, instead of running away was running toward me. My legs were burning at this point and my breath was going even faster. Then my legs collapsed of exhausting and I came tumbling down. I couldn't hold it any more.

"GO LEAVE!"

"NO NOT WITH… YOU!"

"I SAID…!" Now that the person was closer I could see that they were clearly a girl as well as the voice helped point that out. Then my heart stopped, not of exhaustion but of disbelief. I just saw a sword coming out of her chest, a fatal wound.

"K…"

"Wake up!"

My body reacted instantly and I blinked two times. I wasn't in a battleground. I wasn't injured, dirty, covered in blood, or anything like that. I was in the infirmary with my brother looking at me strangely.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming."

"I'm…f-fine. I just need some water."

"Alright here," he passed me cup full of water and without me realizing it I drank it all in one gulp. I gave it back to my bro and looked at my surroundings. It was very white and there was a TV in the corner of the room. I was lying down on a bed with the sheets thrown to the side from my dream. He was standing near my bed and next to him was a machine that read my heart pulse. There was a table to my left and a window showing the bright sunny day. I looked at my body and realized that I was wearing those robes that sick people wear in hospitals.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"We're connected whatever dream you were having it was powerful because I saw everything and felt it. Well almost…"

"Really?! Wow… that's strange."

"Yeah except I only saw the beginning of your dream then I just blinked my eyes and I was back here in the room."

"Hmmm… what are you doing here anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't remember?"

I stared blankly at my brother.

He sighed, "Look at your arm."

I looked at my right arm and noticed that it was covered in bandages. I looked at my brother confused and he just nodded. Taking that as an ok, I started to unwrap the bandages. When I finished unwrapping my arm, it had an intricate tattoo on it.

"The seal dummy…" ignoring my brother's rude voice, I continued inspecting my arm.

There was a dragon from where my arm began ending near my hand. It was wrapped on my arm and where its mouth was it… it looked like it was expelling a flower. The stem was pointing toward the dragon's mouth and the flower itself was on my palm.

"It's a phlox flower." I turned to my bro in confusion.

"Its leaves look like a hydrangea but it's bigger and it's a little different. It means our souls are united." I nodded and moved my arm in admiration when I noticed that it shimmered.

"It's a powerful seal. Only you and the person you are connected to can see the tattoo." I just looked at him strangely. How did he know my questions?

He tapped his head, "We're still connected through our minds."

I slapped myself, "Oh… Did Xemnas or the council tell you about who were protecting?"

"No but Xemnas said that he would send someone to give us the info."

"Augh… Now what do we do til then?"

"How about rest? If I remember correctly you fainted after the seal was done." He grabbed the chair closest to him and sat down.

"Hey! That's a low blow!" I jumped from the bed pointing at him.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just pointing it out. Weakling!"

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. He reacted instantly and grabbed it. Just like I wanted. Not wasting a second, I summoned my keyblade and whacked the side of his head while distracted.

"**BONG!"**

"OWW!"

"Ha ha! Who is the weakling now?!"

"You still are!" he grabbed my keyblade and threw me off the bed. And I banged my head on the floor.

"OWWW! Don't you know I'm still recovering?!" I shot him a dirty look after getting off the floor.

"You started and stop making excuses you baby!"

"Oww…" I replied after rubbing my poor squashed head.

"Hey open up!" we looked at the door at the same time.

"You open it.

"You open it, I'm sick you idiot."

"That sure didn't stop you to hit my head!"

"Just open it already!" we jumped in unison. Whoever it was, he or she was pissed with us wasting time. Roxas reluctantly opened the door while I slid back under the warm covers of the bed. No sooner had I got in the bed, I heard a smack coming from the door and then Roxas came stumbling and collapsed on the chair.

"Stupid brats…" when I noticed who was at the door I gulped, "Alright brats, here's your stupid mission."

Larxene, the Savage Nymph. She is sadistic and loves bullying me and Roxas. Though I'm pretty sure she bullies everyone to do her bidding. She is pretty short for someone who has the biggest temper I know. She has a tough outer emotional shell which somehow Axel broke because she's dating him. She has blond hair slicked back with two "antennae" in front of her hair. She has an hourglass shape and I think she is the only female in Xemnas's elite team. Her main power is lightning and her favorite weapons are knives that are called **Foudre**.

"Hey… Larxene… how's it going?" she gave me a scowl as a reply.

"Shut up weakling." I sunk deep in my covers of my bed with only my head sticking out.

"Here's your dumb mission." She plopped the files on my bed and left. When she slammed the door I uncovered myself from the safety of the covers. I grabbed the files eager to start the mission.

"Well… what's inside?!" I could hear my brother's overly excited next to me.

"What's wrong?" he grabbed the file from my hands looking it at. Then he turned to me.

"What the hell?"

It was empty besides a single paper which had a house address on it. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV<strong>

"Well I guess whoever we are protecting lives here." I said to my bro's confused face.

"I guess that far but why only address? Why didn't they give us a face or a name?"

"Maybe that's how traditional protection missions are."

"I really doubt that Roxas." I nodded to that statement. It was a little strange but what we could we do?

"Anyway I'll take this and head home." Grabbing the file and tucking it underneath my arm. i got up from the chair and walked toward the door.

"Wait what about me?"

"Your injured remember? You get to stay a night here."

"But I…"

"No buts! That's final." I shut the door behind me, wanting to stop his ranting.

"_You can't get rid of me."_ I slapped myself and just walked outside of the infirmary.

"_So mister Roxas, where are we going?"_

"_We are going nowhere. Besides I'm gonna check this address. It's gonna be boring."_

"_I don't care. I'm going to be stuck here might as well do something." _Then I felt his mind enter me. He literally transferred his mind into my mind. I could feel him underneath my skin. Then my vision changed where I could see even better than usual. My body felt stronger and faster. We were one.

"_Whew! It's always strange to enter your body through our minds."_

"_Ugh tell me about it. I could almost feel your body underneath mine."_

"_Wanna fly?" _there was one cool thing about this combo. We could fly.

"_You know me too much bro."_ I bent my knees in a Neo-like pose and with our minds we gain telekinesis, the ability to move, lift, and vibrate objects, we push off the street and then lifted my body into the air.

It was amazing. It always is. I always loved flying. It was a breathtaking experience the first time we flew. We were flying at high speeds and before long I could see our house in Twilight Town.

"_Whew!We came pretty fast this time."_

"_I know. It took us 5 minutes this time."_ The first time we flew we rammed into something so you can see why we keep score. I looked down trying to find somewhere to land because I don't think that my neighbors would appreciate me coming down from the sky.

"_Over there."_

"_Where is that exactly? Cause you're inside my head."_

Sora just sighed through the mind link, _"Right there. By the empty lot, there is an alleyway you can land."_Following his great directions we manage to land undetected.

"_Hey I think someone's here. I'm cutting the mind link."_ during this mind link whoever isn't in their body can't know what's happening at their side of the connection. So Sora had no idea what was going on where he is right now. He probably used his magic to sense any disturbances.

"_Alright see you later Sora."_

"_Bye bro."_ his energy and pulse left me. The second beating heart that I could feel thumping in my chest stopped. My body felt weaker and slower. That was the consequence in using mind link, too much use and it will take longer for you to get more comfortable when you're not sharing your body.

I walked out of the alleyway, wearing my regular clothes. I looked around the neighborhood and couldn't even recognize it. This always happened and it would take me forever to get back home. I sighed and took a right hoping it would lead me in the right direction

After walking for ages I finally got to a neighborhood I did recognize. Unfortunately, it was the poorest district in Twilight Town, not the greatest place to be walking around at night. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I hid in the shadows and kept walking, when all of a sudden I hear a thunderclap and some lightning.

"**Bang!"**

Sure enough it starts to pour. I start running to some shelter in hopes that the rain would stop and I'll get home, which sadly was near this district. Few minutes later and the rain won't stop. It's cold, miserable, and gloomy. Then I noticed something in the rain. It's Namine. She is wearing a raincoat and her blond hair is wet and a mess.

"_What is she doing here? Doesn't she live in the other side of town?"_ I think to myself puzzled of why she would be here in the poorest district and in the rain. She kept on walking with some newspaper on her head, trying to keep her dry, keyword: try. My eyes wandered of her looking at the street post she was clinging to. Then I noticed the guy behind her. He was covered in black so trying to see his face was impossible. He was wearing some sweatpants and a beanie. He was rather twitchy as in anticipation… the same way a hunter is before it catches its prey.

She left the street post and went down the intersection, just across from me, when the guy took the same way as her with his hands in his pocket. My gut was telling to do something but my brain just told me it could be coincidence. It seemed as it was a coincidence because he didn't do anything yet. I started to follow them close behind on the other side of the street. Then she stopped looked both ways but not behind her, and she went down an alleyway. The guy followed her down. I went to the intersection, jamming the button, when I realized that it could be coincidence. This dude probably just wanted to go home, no harm done.

"Help! Somebody help!-" her voice was cut off and nobody on the street stopped to help. They just acknowledged it if it happened very day…

My heart nearly stopped as I heard her voice. I didn't waste any time. I crossed the street not even checking if the light changed. Some car hit almost hit me but I didn't care. I wasn't just gonna let her get hurt while I'm around. I ran to the alleyway, and I prayed to God that I wasn't late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I feel bad that I'm gonna put this a month later from the last one. I will update sooner. (I say that, and I update in December, just kidding.) Hopefully school won't take that much time for me to write and that I don't get mental blocks. Review and Rate. Thank you for writing. See you later! <strong>


End file.
